


All That I Wanted (中)

by RoastGoose



Series: All That I Wanted [2]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastGoose/pseuds/RoastGoose
Summary: 各种预警，看完再跳互攻骨科强制爱oe严重ooc焉嘉病娇偏执狂人设 请配合bad guy造型自行脑补
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/夏之光
Series: All That I Wanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551028
Kudos: 2





	All That I Wanted (中)

**Author's Note:**

> 各种预警，看完再跳  
> 互攻  
> 骨科  
> 强制爱  
> oe  
> 严重ooc  
> 焉嘉病娇偏执狂人设 请配合bad guy造型自行脑补

11.

对夏之光而言，弟弟是小天使一般的可爱存在。

他会在打雷的时候冲进你的房间要哥哥抱，会在元旦晚会的后台等着你对你说哥哥好棒，会在你问他为什么又打人的时候泪汪汪的看着你说哥哥我疼。然后你就什么脾气都没有了，只想好好抱抱他，说以后哥哥保护你。

直到那晚在小巷子里，焉栩嘉用布满血丝的眼睛逼视着他，一字一字说出“不许你喜欢别人”的时候，夏之光才后知后觉地发现，他的小可爱好像有哪里不一样了。

可是究竟哪里不一样了？

12.

兴许是上一次的当众告白事件让其他爱慕者有了些许紧迫感，那之后夏之光接连收到过好几次匿名礼物和情书。连焉栩嘉都被波及。

高二的晚自习经常被老师占用。焉栩嘉没法像以前那样混进教室，又不愿意让司机送他一个人先走，于是每天放学只能自己找事情做，有时候打会篮球，有时候就在操场上瞎溜达。

那天焉栩嘉跟同学打完球，其他人要回家了。焉栩嘉看了看表，高二还没下课，就跟同学道了别，打算直接去他哥班门口等。

从楼道出来的时候，焉栩嘉看到他哥教室后门外站了个女生，踱来踱去好半天，伸着脖子往教室里张望。女生听到脚步声回过头来，看到来人是焉栩嘉，忽然笑着跑了过来。

焉栩嘉觉得莫名其妙，自己并不认识她。女生却是一副找到了救星的样子，热络地跟他打招呼：“你是焉栩嘉吗？你是夏之光的弟弟对不对？”

焉栩嘉迷茫地点了下头。余光瞟到她手里的粉色信封，再抬眼看向她，一瞬间警铃大作。

“帮姐姐把这个给你哥哥好不好？”女生把信封递了过去。

焉栩嘉盯着那个信封，没说话，也没伸手去接。

许久没有回应，女生脸上的笑意有些僵住了。

“嘉嘉？”她试探着叫了一声。

焉栩嘉忽然抬眼看向她。

视线相触的瞬间，女孩感觉自己后颈上的汗毛一下子全竖了起来。她甚至从少年的眸子中感觉到一阵扑面而来的杀意。带着轻蔑和嘲笑，不屑一顾却又妒意滔天。矛盾又浓烈，一股脑全向她砸下来，压得她快要喘不过气。

可是这怎么可能？

下一秒，少年拿走了她手里的信封。微笑着对她说了个好。

女孩不由自主打了个颤，再看向焉栩嘉的弯弯笑眼，分明就是个可爱帅气的少年模样。

女孩摇摇头，道了谢离开。临下楼前又回头看了一眼，小男生笑着冲她挥了下手。

果然刚才都是错觉。

大概是走廊光线太暗了。

女孩一走出视线，焉栩嘉的脸瞬间沉了下来。双拳不由自主地收紧，精心挑选的粉色信封转眼被揉成了难看的一团丢在地上。

焉栩嘉抑制不住地喘着粗气，许久才勉强让自己平静下来。

他弯腰捡起脚边的信封，仔细用手掌把褶皱都抚平。然后揭开封口处可爱的心形贴纸，抽出了里面的信纸。

13.

周末的时候，赵磊偶尔会来家里找夏之光。美其名曰写作业，其实大部分时间都带着焉栩嘉三个人一起开黑。

一局结束，夏之光起身去上厕所。焉栩嘉坐在沙发上没动，目光却一直追随着他哥，直到被房门阻断。

“喂，小跟屁虫”，把一切都看在眼里的赵磊跳上沙发，一把搂住了焉栩嘉，“你也太黏人了吧？”

焉栩嘉扭着身子要甩开他的手，却被赵磊紧紧搂住。

“哎，跟你商量个事呗？”赵磊压低声音，故作神秘地在他耳边小声说道。

“什么事？”焉栩嘉停止了挣扎，转头看着赵磊。

“别黏你哥那么紧，给他点空间。我感觉他跟上次一起跳舞那个女生有戏。你天天跟个膏药似的，你哥怎么谈恋爱啊？”

“他说了，不会喜欢别人。”焉栩嘉瞪着赵磊，眼神不善。

“你傻不傻呀，骗家长的话你也信”，赵磊点了他一下，没把小孩的满脸不悦当回事，“我跟你说，这个真不一样。之前那些你哥都直接拒绝了，这个呢，虽然也没说行，但他俩上课偷偷发消息，我看见好几次……”

话音未落，焉栩嘉一把推开了赵磊，起身的瞬间带到了桌上的果盘。盘里的水果刀打着旋落下，电光石火间谁都来不及应对，刀刃堪堪擦过焉栩嘉小腿，留下条不深不浅的细细血痕。

然而这点小伤根本没人注意。因为焉栩嘉接下来一句话把赵磊砸懵了。

“之光是我的，他只喜欢我一个，永远不会喜欢别人。”

赵磊愣在当场，不知该不该用他隐约猜到的那个意思来理解这句话。这孩子想表达什么？他是什么都不懂，还是什么都太懂？

可是十几岁的少年，哪有人会不懂？

“嘉嘉，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

14.

夏之光循着果盘跌落的巨响匆匆进门，第一眼看到的就是焉栩嘉小腿上缓缓淌下的血线。

他顾不上理会房间里肆溢的紧张气氛，一把抱起焉栩嘉放到沙发上，蹲下来查看他小腿上的伤口。

“怎么弄的？玩刀了？”

说完抬头看向焉栩嘉，目光触到他猩红泛着泪光的眼眶时，心脏没来由地漏跳了一拍。

他下意识地躲闪，错开的眼神正巧被沙发另一端的赵磊捕捉到。

“怎么回事？”夏之光问赵磊。

赵磊摇了摇头：“刀伤算是意外。其他的……先给你弟处理伤口吧，其他的一会再说。”

夏之光找来急救箱，消毒上药包扎，全程没有一个人说话。他几次问询地看向赵磊，回应的眼神只让他更加忧心。

夏之光跪坐在沙发边包好伤口，抬眼去看焉栩嘉的时候才发现，弟弟已经长得太高了。他只得起身坐到弟弟身边，扳过他对上自己的视线，问道：“现在能说了吗？刚才怎么了？为什么跟磊哥生气？”

焉栩嘉不答，红着眼睛看他。眼神里有他摸不清意义的滚烫温度。

“哥哥是不是喜欢别人了？”

焉栩嘉问他。嗓音低哑，没有半点羞怯含蓄。他更像是在质问，是爆发前的最后通牒。仿佛只要夏之光胆敢说出一个“是”字，下一秒就会被他抱着同归于尽。

“怎么会？”夏之光安抚地一下下摸着他的头发，“喜欢嘉嘉还不行吗？干嘛要喜欢别人？”

“夏之光”，一边的赵磊听得一阵心惊，“你知道你弟在问什么吗？你知道他想干什么吗！”

“磊哥”，焉栩嘉没让他继续说下去，“让我自己说可以吗？这是我跟我哥之间的事，磊哥别插手。”

赵磊张了张嘴，一向能言善辩，此刻却一个字都说不出来。最终他站起身来，拍了拍夏之光的肩：“我也不知道还能说什么……嘉嘉他”，欲言又止，还是找不到措辞，“算了，我先走了。嘉嘉说得对，这事我管不了，你们自己解决吧。”

15.

只剩时钟滴答滴答地走着，不知疲倦。

房间里弥漫的诡异气氛随着天色渐暗俞发令人窒息。

天已经几乎全黑了，可谁都没有去开灯。夏之光和焉栩嘉一人守着沙发的一角，没有人移动，也没有人说话。只偶尔能听到夏之光泄愤似的揪一下头发，随后便是一声粗重的叹息。

“嘉嘉，我是哥哥呀”，夏之光最终还是打破了沉默，“你不可以这样的。”

焉栩嘉没有说话。黑暗中，夏之光听到他起身走向窗边的声音。他回头望去，却见焉栩嘉一挥手拉上了窗帘，房间里仅存的一丝光亮也熄灭了。

接着，他听到焉栩嘉向他走过来。他顿时有些坐不住，忽然害怕弟弟的靠近。

可他没有动。他不敢动。他害怕靠近，可内心深处却更加惧怕着失去。

他不知道焉栩嘉是怎样在黑暗中准确地找到他的位置的。他听到脚步声停在他面前，听到焉栩嘉蹲下身来，然后腿上一热，弟弟趴在了他的膝头。

他伸出手想像往常一样摸一摸弟弟的头发，却在半途中犹豫了，不知还能不能这样做。

“哥哥”，是弟弟在叫他，声音闷闷的，有点委屈，“抱我一下好不好？”

他看不见弟弟的脸，可他想象得出，那张漂亮的小脸现在一定可怜巴巴地皱着。大眼睛一眨一眨，欲坠不坠的泪珠在眼眶里打着转，看得人心揪着疼。

他最终还是伸出了手。拇指碰触到弟弟的脸颊，果然沾染上一丝湿意。

焉栩嘉像抓住了救命稻草一般，紧紧握住了他的手。他用脸颊感受着哥哥掌心的纹路，讨好地用嘴唇轻轻触碰。见没有被拒绝，便小心翼翼转了转方向，从脉搏轻吻到指尖，虔诚得像是亲吻着神灵的信徒。

“嘉嘉，别这样……”夏之光感受到了弟弟逐渐逾矩的动作，推了推他的肩头想要制止。

焉栩嘉不理，反而得寸进尺。膝行两步挤进他双腿间，伸手抱住了他的腰，脸颊一下一下蹭着他的胸口。

“哥哥，抱我一下吧，求你了，哥哥……”

夏之光也不知道自己究竟要拥有多强的自制力才能狠心拒绝这样的弟弟。他双手紧紧抓着身侧的沙发坐垫，用力仰着头，不让弟弟柔软的发丝蹭到领口裸露的皮肤。

“哥哥……我好喜欢你……”

焉栩嘉想要得到更多。他抱着哥哥，身体紧紧贴在一起，用力得仿佛要将自己揉进哥哥的胸膛。

“嘉嘉，够了。”夏之光开始推他，这次用力些力气。

焉栩嘉挣扎起来，抱在他腰上的手臂更紧了些。

“不要！”

他耍赖似的整个人埋在夏之光腰间，任哥哥怎么推就是不松手。扭动的身体来回在哥哥腰腹和胯间来回蹭着。

夏之光从来不知道弟弟的身体可以这么柔软。他不是没有抱过他，可也仅限于抱。

黑暗中身体的触感被无限放大，他能清晰地感觉到弟弟紧贴着自己在腰腹和大腿细嫩敏感的皮肤上磨蹭。这里是弟弟的腰，那里是弟弟小屁股上的软肉，他甚至能感觉到弟弟埋下头时，隔着裤子蹭在自己胯间的是胸口那粒粉嫩……

太过了。

他咬紧牙关，觉得自己就快要失控。

这绝对不可以！

“焉栩嘉，你给我起来！不要逼我真的揍你！”夏之光去抓他缠在自己后腰的手，用力想要掰开。

“哥哥明明也喜欢我的，求你别推开我，求你……”

“我是你哥哥，我们不能这样……”

夏之光终于还是掰开了他的手，握着手腕把人提了起来。焉栩嘉却不依不饶，手不行就用腿。出其不意地跳起来一扑，用整个身体的重量把夏之光扑到了身下，双腿迅速爬上来跪坐在了哥哥大腿上。

夏之光抓住他的腿要推下去，还没抓牢，脖子又被手臂缠住了。顾此失彼，是真的应接不暇。他不是真的拿他毫无办法，可那毕竟是他弟弟，他终究是舍不得下狠手。

“疼……”焉栩嘉忽然扭动了一下。

夏之光这才想起弟弟的腿下午才被刀划伤，手上赶忙松了劲，另一只手提着他的腰带本来准备往地下掀，想起来水果刀还在地板上不知哪里扔着，一时也不敢再动作。

焉栩嘉当然不会放过这个机会，趁着哥哥没空管他的手，利索地解开了夏之光的腰带。隔着内裤触碰到哥哥时，他惊喜地发现哥哥对他并非无动于衷。

“哥哥！”他开心地叫他。

“嘉嘉，够了……”

可是焉栩嘉早就察觉，哥哥的声音听上去不太一样了。

“哥哥，我真的好喜欢你。跟我在一起好不好？啊~哥哥……”

“好想要哥哥啊，哥哥答应过只喜欢我的，哥哥不要再喜欢别人了可不可以？”

“只跟我在一起可不可以？”

夏之光此刻却什么都没办法回答。

弟弟温热柔软的掌心紧紧包裹着他早已经坚挺多时的罪恶之源。他咬住下唇不敢出声，怕喉咙里哪怕溢出一个音节都会永远失掉推开弟弟的立场。

焉栩嘉看不到哥哥的样子，黑暗中只能用双唇探索哥哥的神情。他小心翼翼靠近，舌尖扫过，是哥哥滚动的喉结。他张口轻轻包裹住，用柔软的舌一寸一寸细细抚摸。

“哥哥”，他趴在哥哥肩上，刚经历过变声期的少年嗓音低沉得诱人，“在一起吧。”

“哥哥”，他亲吻着哥哥的耳朵，一遍一遍重复着，像是乞求，更像是在蛊惑，“在一起好不好？在一起吧……”

“在一起吧……”

“哥哥，我喜欢你……”

“在一起吧……”

“嘉嘉”，终于，夏之光沙哑着嗓音回应了他，“别再叫哥哥了，别一直提醒我这是错的……”

“哥哥？”焉栩嘉撑起身体看着他，明明周围一片漆黑，他却仿佛看到了哥哥在笑。

“说了不要叫哥哥了。”夏之光抬手捧起了他的脸，拇指摸索着他湿润的唇瓣。

“之光”，弟弟叫着他的名字，“之光，跟我在一起。”

“之光……”

“嗯。”

16.

夏之光的余光总有一分是留给焉栩嘉的，从来都是这样。所以从焉栩嘉起身的那一刻起，他就知道焉栩嘉要来找自己。

“之光。”果然，他听到焉栩嘉叫他。

夏之光微笑着看向弟弟，臂弯里挽着刚刚订婚的未婚妻。

“嘉嘉，要叫哥哥。”

他嗔怪地揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，任谁看来都是一对关系亲近的好兄弟。

只要焉栩嘉听懂了他话里的意思。

焉栩嘉左手稳稳地端着酒杯，背在身后的右手却已经快把掌心掐烂了。他顿了好几秒才稳住自己的情绪，笑着说道：“哥哥，这是新嫂子吗？”

“你好呀，嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉口中的新嫂子亲热地跟他打了招呼。他却仿佛没有听到，眼睛只盯着夏之光一个人。

“恭喜哥哥。”

他端起酒杯，跟夏之光手里碰了一下，仰起头一饮而尽。

“嘉嘉别喝那么急呀！”

新嫂子想伸手去拉他，却被夏之光不着痕迹地挡了开去。

“没关系，嘉嘉长大了。这点酒没事的。”

“哥哥的喜酒，当然要喝到尽兴才行。”

新嫂子看看夏之光又看看焉栩嘉，不明白看上去关系不错的兄弟俩为什么相处起来气氛这么奇怪。难道传闻中兄弟俩因为争夺继承权早就反目成仇的传言是真的？她害怕两个人再说下去会尴尬，只得没话找话道：“嘉嘉这两年在国外都做些什么呀？听之光说你都毕业两年了，怎么不回国？”

焉栩嘉终于肯分一点目光给他的新嫂子：“你叫他之光？”

“是啊，之光不是他的名字吗？”

焉栩嘉忽然笑了起来，把他的新嫂子笑得莫名其妙。夏之光却皱起了眉，拉着未婚妻不着痕迹地退开了一步。

好在焉栩嘉很快就停了下来，还一本正经地回答了他新嫂子的问题：“我毕业以后开了个公司。业务嘛，说起来有点上不得台面。主要是收集买卖情报，有时候还帮客户跑跑腿。新公司杂事多，就一直没时间回国。”

“嘉哥”，赵磊一路小跑着过来，跟夏之光对视一眼，眼中带着掩藏不住的担忧，“怎么一个人跑你哥这来了？找了你半天。”

“来看看新嫂子”，焉栩嘉笑得温柔又得体，“听说新嫂子漂亮，今天一看真的是，跟我哥特别般配。”

“嘉嘉”，夏之光看了赵磊一眼，说道：“你昨天才回来，时差还没倒过来吧？累的话让磊哥带你去休息吧。”

“好啊”，焉栩嘉依旧挂着他那副标准的微笑，“都听哥哥的。”

17.

酒庄顶楼的客房里，焉栩嘉挂了电话，端起桌上的红酒细细抿了一口。

一切准备就绪，他忍不住有些兴奋。这么多年了，哥哥终于又可以只属于他一个人了。

他晃动着手中的红酒杯，房间里昏暗的光线为他的眸色染上了一分不真实的红。柔顺的发丝垂下来，遮住他半张脸。他看着窗外热闹的人群，不由地勾起了一边唇角，阴影中的脸颊妖冶得邪性。

“之光，你说过要跟我在一起的。”

“今晚就兑现吧。”


End file.
